Maple Flower
by Pit-Yer-Super-Pigeon
Summary: One shot love story between America and Canada, they are already together within the story, small little story I needed to write because I was bored.


Axis Powers Hetalia

(Short Fic) one-shot

Pairing: America/Canada (Mature)

Maple Flower

. . .

Laying awake again, silent as ever, the night stared down into the room as the sullen male lay alone. Routine though, night end and night start, it was the same, only sometimes would it never end up being alone. So he just lay awake for the most part waiting and waiting till his body and mind told him it was over and just stop waiting. What he wanted was not coming, not anymore, times were not of his own anymore, time didn't belong to him anymore, not like how it was before, time didn't and never would belong to him again. But giving a frown, the young Canadian just shrugged somewhat and turned around, the silent sounds of a clock and bristling outside nature caused noises egging at him to lay awake more himself. Lavender coated eyes dwelling on really nothing as he lay comfortable in his own sheets, or what he thought, mind wasn't really triggering just what he was looking at, maybe just out of habit he'd turn to that way for comfort when not wanting to be alone. Eyes dwelling on that single peace of memory that brought him to the land of America, isn't that why he left Canada in the first place, because of that feeling and that memory. That's right, just a memory, he didn't really leave Canada, he'll still be close just in case he was ever needed in his own land, as Canada he had to. But for now, he was in America, he stayed in this land, brotherly land to his own, although smaller, warmer, although louder, still warmer, not as in weather, as in...

He started on thinking to himself again and turned back around to face the other way as he frowned to himself, starting to get angry, or more so fed up with this routine habit of his to say elder brother. Finally sitting up and looking about, the covers which he lay under now only half way off his clothed body. Looking about in the darkness wondering how long would it be before his lover would finally come upstairs and lay with him, tired of waking up time and time again, what was it, 3am, 2am, 6am and perhaps 1am, it was still always the same, waking up alone, what happened to the lost feeling of a single hug, maybe a kiss or something? He wanted to sob, act like a child, he wasn't getting his way, didn't he deserve his way at least sometimes, maybe once in a while, he didn't ask for much, he didn't speak much, so why wasn't he allowed to at least just once again get his way? Finally sitting on the edge of the bed and looked about at the cracked door, it wasn't closed quite enough, it was still open, just a little, just how he left it when he went to bed, or tried to go to bed. Standing up and making sure he was to not step on his bear friend he silently moved to the door. Creaking it a little more open as he looked about. For the most part it was dark upstairs, he couldn't see, stepping back a bit silently moving to his small nightstand he picked his glasses up and put them on, although vision better, it was still dark. But having walked through the same halls many of many times, it was no different from day or night. Making his way till he met with the starting of the staircase, not wandering about and down though, he could hear and see. A small light coming about downstairs, not from the kitchen or living room, more a smaller light coming from a workspace. He knew Alfred was in there again, working, that's hat he was always doing, that's what had been taking away from his time, he knew being a Nation wasn't easy..and at times exhausting, but..he to was a Nation, he knew what he felt like, but..He stopped thinking again, knowing that although both sharing the same occupation, America had it much rougher, why wouldn't he, why wouldn't they?

Each time something would come up, America was there, military, crises, anything, he and they had to be there, it was always like that, dealing with others problems, others conflicts, like this war, why although it was more of European struggle did he have to do the most work? Wouldn't England or maybe even France be suited to lead the Allied Nations, wouldn't they, both of them being European, both of them been in many, many more wars than America. Matthew still frowned noticing that he was starting to anger again, he wanted to just go downstairs and pull Alfred from his desk and drag him upstairs, drag him to sleep, work can come later, work wasn't everything.

Finally getting up that courage he started on downstairs, the talking becoming a bit louder, at first he though Alfred was talking to himself, but then came to realize he was talking on the phone. Sounding of distress and headache, he was most likely talking to his Superior again, they're conflicts would lead to the death of both of them. Just shaking his head he finally managed to get downstairs, that seemingly strong courage he just felt, getting smaller, much smaller, with each step he got closer to the office room, the closer the knew he was getting to his brother, his lover, the closer he got to his stress though. Stopping as he stood near the entrance to the door, only opening it slightly, his frail fingers pressed softly against the wood as he pushed it open just a tiny bit just to peek inside.

The American male inside, his back towards the entrance of the room as he sat in his chair, papers scattered everywhere, phone in hand and close to him. Yelling and trying to persuade, seeming like he was doing his best, voice straining from yelling and stress. Suddenly standing up making Matthew back away from the door, startled. But the American didn't move from his spot, still yelling over the phone, till finally it stopped and the voice from the other side said the last bout, saying the final order that Alfred had no choice but to follow. Just standing in his spot as the other line hung up. Finally sitting back down in his chair and put the phone down to the table..shaking his head some what and ran his fingers through blond hair. Those most of the time happy large round blue eyes going back over paper work, and again that hand started it's work, writing and erasing no telling what. Matthew finally settling down again as he watched, his hand brought up to his chest as the other to the door again, he didn't know what to say or do..just turning back around away from the door and started towards the kitchen. Thinking somewhat, maybe he could do something to make Alfred happy, to make him stress free. Happy again, loud and happy, he missed that laugh, he missed that annoying phase that Alfred always gave off, he just moved towards the kitchen turning on the light. Thinking on what he should do, what could he do to make him happy.

Maybe something nice and small, something sweet and tender..turning a bit he went into the cabinets and got some tea out. He'd make him some tea, that was always soothing, plus knowing his brother's taste for tea coming from his 'father'. It was warm, it was soft and loving right, something small, something he could do.

Staring the water he went on ahead and made what he hoped would calm and sooth his brother's nerves and aches, isn't that what comfort was supposed to be like, helping kneed the bad in the area. Feeling quite content with his deed and duty as lover and brother of America. So with a proud smile he finished his tea making and took a cup on over to the area where he was before. But as soon as he started, again that courage he held was fading away, it always faded away, his heart starting to thump and thump, nervous, scared and weak..weak frail little Canada..he approached the door again and stopped. Alfred was not speaking inside, he was silently writing, jotting down notes and needed material. The smaller male just standing against the door again as he tried his best to summon the courage, just go on, go in the room. The house was just as much America's as it was his..why couldn't he just go on..The door creaking a little as he stepped back fearing that Alfred would turn around, he knew his heart would sink at the sight of his brother, tired and needed of attention, needing of soft holdings and loving. He finally turned away as he knew he couldn't dare bring himself to enter the room, finding himself turning around and looking down at the tea..knowing he was ready to go upstairs and just accept defeat he started on but then a noise. He heard the door open fully. "Matthew" the voice said as the Canadian turned around and saw Alfred standing there at the door, he finally turned around again and tried his best to offer the tea to his lover. Shaking and slowly trying to offer.."I..made you some ." he started but Alfred just turned around and went on inside the room again sitting on his chair..Matthew having no choice but to just stand there.."Aren't you coming in?" Alfred then asked and the other male looked up at him as he just nodded his head and walked in with him slowly following as he stood in place. Things were scattered everywhere, papers and pens it looked like a tornado went about through the room. Alfred was back to just working again and Matthew just stood. Thinking again as he looked down, standing in one spot, trying his best to not make any noises that may distract the other male.

For the most part, most things remained silent, nothing really moving, nothing really noisy, nothing but the sound of writing and the sound of a fan..Just standing about, Matthew's eyes venturing towards his lover as he made a slight start to say something..but then as fast he was about to say something, he slowly stopped and looked back away. "Why aren't you in bed" a question then was asked as Matthew looked back at who asked him.."Well..I, thought.." he started again hoping to just say it, why couldn't he just speak his mind. Tell Alfred what he really was up for, tell him, speak to him, don't hide from him.."I.." he started again as he tried his best to speak..just tell him. "You what Matthew" Alfred's voice came back, sounding a bit irritated, as if he felt Matthew was down there to just distract him. "I'm not here to annoy you Alfred." he then said back to the other male, but then put his hand to his mouth, he didn't mean to snap back at him like that..But the American male didn't do anything about it, going silent again as he went back to writing, all it did was made Matthew angry though. He was ignoring him, he knew it, Alfred was dead center ignoring him. "Alfred, I came down here to come and bring you upstairs..you need to sleep." He then spoke to him as he moved a bit closer to his lover. "Come on, you need to go upstairs, here you made some tea, it'll help you relax and go to sleep..Alfred please.." he started to get closer and was about to try and move his brother. "Stop" the other then commanded.."Go to sleep Matthew." he then said..the Canadian looking down, why didn't he listen to him.

Matthew was about to just listen to him and just turn around and do as he was told, do as he was said to do..frowning a bit as he held on to the cup close to him. But finally just looked back somewhat his lover writing still as if nothing happened he put the cup on a table by the desk and started on out of the room. Alfred heard him leave and looked back somewhat as he made a sigh..he knew he scared Matthew away..knowing he shouldn't talk to that frail male like that. "Matthew..wait" he then said as he got up and went after his brother. The other male really just heading on out of the room outside as he started upstairs..turning around when he heard his lover's voice.."yes.." he answered back as Alfred went to him taking his hand.."Come back" he said as he looked at him with hope in his eyes that Matthew would not be angry and not want to see him. The smaller male looking down at his hand and then at his brother's face and nodded with a smile.."Alright.." he said and stopped his voyage back upstairs and stood beside the other heading back to that small office room.

Hand in hand together, they both made it back and Alfred sat back on his chair pulling Matthew in his lap. The smaller brother had since gotten that tea cup again and held it in his hands as he took a sip. Purple eyes wandering about each piece of paper work, wondering what it was for..it made him feel bad in a sense. Here his brother was working his ass off day in and day out..and he didn't do anything...he didn't like confrontation and decided more so to partially stay out of the war. Canada was involved..just not as much as the United States...it made him feel weak and insignificant..no wonder no one ever noticed him. "I'm a Nation to Alfred." he then said as he leaned against the other brother..The American male a bit confused on what he meant by this. He knew what Matthew was, he was Canada, he knew who and what he was. "I know that" he then said with a smile on his face as he went back to writing, not really minding that Matthew was sitting in his lap. "No, I mean...I can do things like this to..I can do the things you do to Alfred..I can do all of it, I'm in the military to..I know what it feels to go through war to..I know hardships to.." he said trying his best to stand up for himself. It caused him to shake a little..he knew what all that felt like..yet no one seemed to understand, no one seemed to notice..they acted like he or his Nation didn't even exist, it was the second largest...how could someone not notice that?

Alfred's ocean colored eyes looking down at his lover, he couldn't help but smile at the fact Matthew was pouting..it was funny, it was cute..he just put his pencil down and put his hand to the other's body and held on to him closely. Before shifting a little so that he could face Matthew, the smaller male wondering why the sudden shift as he held his drink close to him. "I know what you are, you're Canada, my brother, I know what you are" he said as he moved to kiss him on the nose, a friendly little kiss meaning that he was listening to him. But Matthew's attitude persisted as he pulled away from the little kiss and frowned at his brother.."no, no you don't, you don't understand Alfred, you and everyone don't even notice me..you guys don't take anything.." he was stopped when his brother's lips pressed against his own. Alfred holding on to him tightly as he moved him more back into his lap, he didn't want to hear his brother being a pest, this wasn't the first time Canada would go on and on about how he wasn't noticed and what not..he listened to him, he always listened to him.

Moving some what taking the glass cup from his hands and placed it next to him, he was able to move Matthew on to the desk and looked down at him. "I notice you" he said to him as the smaller male frowned at him..but..it was true..he did notice him..or else he wouldn't be where he was at the time.."Shouldn't that mean the most to you..the world may not know you, but I do." he said again and made Matthew move up a little as he moved between his legs..Alfred wasn't usually calm and smart unless he wanted something and the other male knew this..and honestly, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it..just looking away some what and felt the other male pressed against him, pressed against him between his legs..Eyes diverting back to the other's lovely blue orbs and Matthew finally just frowned to himself before giving a small smile turning into a smirk..his hands instantly jolting up and pushing Alfred off of him and back onto his chair. The other male instantly moving on top of his lap as he sat kissing him roughly holding on to him tightly arms wrapped around the other's neck.

The Canadian finally getting off of him from the kiss as he parted, keeping him pressed against the chair though.."of course you notice me Alfred...you see me everyday..of course you do" he said keeping him still. Before finally moving away from his lips to his chin and to his neck..sucking on soft delicate skin, it made the other tingle..it truly had been a long time since either of them got any kind of attention like this. Matthew moving back up his hands going to Alfred's face as he leaned down to kiss him again, letting his lips glide about on his brother's soft lips, the other brother's arms moving about to hold on to the Canadian, hands moving about against the other. Pressed firmly against his body, stroking the delicate curve and feel until finally pressing him against his body again. Alfred moved against the kiss as he pressed harder against him as he let his tongue move about the others lips, they were soft, moist and very much missed. Till Matthew finally permitted access within his own mouth, letting Alfred enter. Both males trying to push and dominate over each other, the warmness of the kiss along with the room bringing much heat to both brothers. Eventually the kiss weakening as it was gradually let go with a few small kisses in the middle, out of breath they both stared at each other..each with a smile. A blush firmly pressed against Matthew's face as he smiled at his lover and then down.."May I do something..Al?" he asked as he looked at him bashful like..Alfred didn't know what it was, but he just shrugged and nodded his head. "if you want, what is it?" he then asked wondering what Matthew was going to do. But the other male just smiled again at him and got off of his lap and moved down to his knees in front of his brother. Eyes looking up at him as he kept a smile on his face.."Do you know now?" he asked gently as he moved his hands to Alfred's lap and then pants, the other male looking down at Matthew..almost coughing as he looked away some what, not sure what to say..it was a big step for little Matthew who usually would give a fuss to just take off his shirt..he wasn't one for deep sexual acts. But that didn't mean he was going to say no to this..he wasn't going to not make him do what he wanted..not being able to speak though he just nodded his head somewhat and allowed Matthew to continue.

The smaller male moving his hands again as then ventured to his brother's belt undoing it, hearing the metal clank as he did. Leaning closer with his face, he again looked up at Alfred..those lovely lavender eyes just looking softly into the other's..The redness on the bigger one's face growing as he felt the cold start to come about. But moved somewhat as he sat up somewhat to help Matthew. Not wanting to show he as in a hurry to get a blow job..but..in his own sense he was, he wanted to feel it..he never had. Pulling off his belt and then undoing his pants himself, only eying Matthew a tiny bit to see what he was doing. The Canadian silently sitting and waiting as he looked back at his brother and smiled at him. Alfred moving back to sitting down. "Are you ready now Al?" Matthew said giving a grin and Alfred just nodded his head trying to relax himself somewhat..The smaller male's face going back to what he was doing as he moved his hands again to Alfred's crotch pulling out what he was looking for. His eyes going big, he had forgotten just how much American spirit Alfred had to offer..but just shaking his head somewhat and looked back at him. One hand going to his brother's member and stroked somewhat..very gently..softly..he wanted to please him. Just enough to get him excited..smiling up at him.

Alfred giving a face as he winced a little, very sensitive due to the lack of touch.."Matt.." he started but then stopped as he looked back away, Matthew's stroking becoming a little harder and faster, making the other male's breath hitch.."use.." he started as one hand moved to Matthew's head pushing his fingers through the soft dandelion locks. He wanted to push him down..hurry him..but not hurry him at the same time, let him take his time. "Shh.." Matthew then said as he hushed his brother finally leaning his head over and gave one tiny lick to the tip. Even the slightest feeling was nice..even if small, that tiny bit of wet about on his length, it felt nice. Another trail of the other's tongue sending the American again into a small trance., that was to perfect..that feeling was just to great..the warmth..eventually feeling more warmth..feeling more uneasy pleasure. Blue eyes dawdling down to Matthew as he watched the other male start to suck. Taking in only the tip into his mouth..just a little further down, taking in each inch at a time as he pulled back up before moving back down. Slowly in the same rhythm, he had to take it, take it slowly. It was his first time doing something like this..Eyes diverting back up to look at Alfred again, to see if he was doing a good job. Alfred's dark eyes still showing that piece of lust and trance like motion. "Matthew..don't." he started again not being able to finish his words..a hand still making it's way through soft golden hair. His hips making a small movement trying his best to not make a sudden jolt, or push his brother further down and choke him. Matthew didn't mind, keeping his pace, but knew that it wouldn't last long when it came to entertaining..so started to speed it up, pushing and pulling over his brother delicately within his mouth. The warmth matching with each flick of his tongue would send Alfred closer and closer.."No..Matthew..stop.." he then said as he tried to push Matthew off of him..the smaller male looking up as he pulled away.."I'm not..doing a good job.." he then said as he pulled off..he thought he was doing a very good job..."no it's not that..you're doing to much of a good job..I don't want to let go in your mouth.." he said responding as he stood up picking his brother up with him and laid him back down on the desk..Letting his front half stay on the desk while his other half off, Alfred moving between his legs again.."but now, it's my turn" he then said as he leaned down and kissed his lover gently on the lips. Moving his own ways down to the other's chin then neck..going back to sucking on the delicate soft skin his brother held.

Making sure he was to get what he wanted from Matthew..latching on to the softness that he held, tongue making it's way on the soft quarters Matthew held. The smaller male giving out noise upon noise..small moaning noises of the other's name..fit with groans and pleas of 'yes' and 'please'. Finding that pleasing Matthew was not a hard task, the boy being sensitive to any and every thing, every touch and every kiss. Hands moving to his lover's pajama shirt as it was lifted above his head and taken off and tossed aside.."What about you" Matthew then said as he complained again, making Alfred frown at him..putting a finger against his lips to make him stop. "Shh" he then said repeating what he was told earlier and the other male had no choice but to listen. Finally hushing, Alfred took his finger from the other's lips and continued on his adventure. Hand moving down to slide between his brother's legs..the other male giving a high pitched noise. His fingers pressing against Matthew's more sensitive places.."Al.." he started but then stopped as another sharp moan came about from his lips..Feeling his brother reach into his pants, his fingers were soft with touch..lovely with each tug..the Canadian not being able to keep quite kept his arms around Alfred, using his shoulders to help silence his little cries, the air around him starting to become less as his pants and boxers were removed.."Al..." a high pitched cry coming again, feeling his own member being stroked now..the feeling of it being touched after a long time felt so good..so desirable..so needed.

The calming touch left the other male laying against the desk, each part of his body feeling through sullen pleasure. Knowing that this is what he wanted all along..he wanted Alfred to love and touch him..to hold and comfort him..his thinking turning into mush when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower body. Body jolting up a little he looked at his brother who was leaned against him..The sharp feeling entering him..before pulling out slowly before entering him again.."Alfred..what.." the smaller male asked as tears came about in his eyes. The American pushing in one finger into the other's small entrance..wanting to make him ready first before anything..wanting him to be safe and unharmed during pleasure time. That sounds of hurt turning into sounds of pleasure..sounds of quiver and moan..the name at first being asked, not said again. Another finger prying itself inside as he was stretched out more..the scissoring motion both fingers gave off..the smaller male couldn't help but give pleas and cries again and again..arms now on each side of himself as he looked up somewhat..vision blurry even with his own glasses on.

"Alfred, please..hurry"

The faint blush coming about as he listened to the male..having no choice but to listen..pulling out his fingers he instead moved on Matthew, moving his way between the legs of his lover..looking down at him. The sweat from them both..heat and sweat, papers around them starting to crumple and damp under the smaller male's form..but that didn't matter right now..this was work now..this was what he was after now. Leaning up for a tiny bit he loomed against Matthew's body and positioned himself to the small hole that lead to ecstasy. With each and every second seemingly like forever..the bigger brother pushed slowly in..slightly inch by inch..Matthew underneath him, eyes closing tightly as he gave a yelp and eyes shooting back open..Tears making their way into his eyes, but not releasing them, Alfred having no choice but to just kiss the other male..kiss him to reassure him, it was alright..it was good..to just relax. Keeping himself in that place he stayed still..needing to make sure the other male was alright first..needing to make sure it was alright for him before he could go any further..

Matthew was silent for the most, keeping himself as much as he possibly could, lavender bliss eyes dwelling up to the other one. Moving a hand coming back up to take a rub of the other male's cheek. A smile coming on his face, a small smile..a loving smile dwelling still, but the smile silently moving away as it was replaced with a slight moan..Alfred not being able to contain his urges, thrusting slowly into his brother. The male underneath him moving a bit with the force from the other..Trying his best to get out words..but nothing, nothing could come out..All but gasp and moans, no words could come out.

Finally the smaller brother giving a slight cry, crying out his brother's name..Alfred pushing inside of him harder, thrusting in deeper..deeper and harder..Legs moving around the bigger male's waist. Pulling him closer, pulling him in, farther in. "Alfred.." finally it came out, the slight name coming out. The American looking down at his lover, gasp of his own coming out, not being able to stand being silent. There was no silence between each brother, no silence at all...trying his best to keep at a steady pace. But impossibly reaching it, Alfred starting to loose his structured pace, loosing it in sloppy unkempt thrusting. Although it leaving it's peace, Matthew not being able to keep his own silence. Arms moving up to his brother's grabbing on and moaning louder, it was to much to keep silent anymore, moaning louder and louder, words slurred and loud..by now Alfred's thrusting harder, to hard and fast..but to hard, that was nothing, nothing the smaller male couldn't take.."I..I..lo.." he tried to get out, Matthew tried so hard to get out. But nothing was able to get out..nothing but moans of his other's name, moans from both..Matthew looking up again, vision dulled, Alfred noticing as he moved his hand from his brother's waist and to his face, taking off his glasses and set them aside..it would be much better for him. He could see those lovely purple eyes again, those lovely large eyes again.

The moaning continuing as the thrusting continued, the hard desk not even in notice underneath them, rocking against the wall, things falling off, papers sticking to Matthew. Suddenly the phone started to ring again. "Al..the..phone.." Matthew noticed, but his brother shook his head, he didn't care right now, it rung and rung, but was completely ignored, he didn't care about his job anymore at the moment, not a state or city was in Alfred's mind, if anything Vancouver would be in his mind.

"America!"

Hearing his nation name he looked back down, Matthew going into his reaches of ecstasy, calling out his brother's nation over his name out of habit, calling it over and over, screaming to American heaven. Matthew finally not being able to take it, a strain coming out and finally he released, orgasm hitting his soul, hitting his body..the white stains flowing about on his belly and chest, warm with the room.

Alfred following behind him finally, giving his last thrust, holding Matthew down to the desk, as he gave his own strangled moan, filling the male underneath him, gasping the other's name as he finally let go fully leaning against his lover..Taking in the sweet scent he let go...breathing hard as he looked at his brother again..laughing somewhat. He had seen Matthew spent, he had seen him tired, but this was funny..shaking his head somewhat he was finally able to get up and moved back to his chair bringing Matthew with him. Holding on to him closely, a small cute noise coming from him as he looked at his brother. The bigger brother diving into a kiss again as he held on to him closly. "No.." Matthew then said as he pushed the other's face away, but before he was allowed to complain. Alfred stood up, picking him up and brother along with him, not caring if his was missing his pants and Matthew being completely naked. Turning off the light to his now hot and messy office room, he left with his lover and started upstairs to their room.

Alfred moving to the room and to the bed, laying the smaller male down, Matthew was completely silenced as he looked up. The American taking off his shirt and laying down with him, holding on to his lover as they both lay naked, kissing his cheek the neck.."Happy now" Alfred said as he laid down next to the other male holding on to him tightly still as he nuzzled. "..yes.." Matthew finally said, he was able to get his brother to sleep, to get him to cuddle and nuzzle him, get him with him again.

That's all he wanted, it's all he wanted before...this is what he wanted, the sex was just extra..this is what he really wanted.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled back to him as he smiled, giggling somewhat, he was happy and content now, not knowing how much it would last..but at least it was happening.


End file.
